User talk:ElyaqimNYC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:71.246.121.100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crimsoncrusader (talk) 14:03, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Your list For the most part, I really like it and think those would be great additions to the site! I would like to just offer some advice, however. I know with the fairy tale characters being here (and especially since I was the one who added about 99.9% of them), this is going to sound pretty hypocritical but, I would caution that some of the characters on your list, regardless of PD status, really don't have anything to do with superheroics/villainy. The fairy tale ones were added because some of them do (particularly the evil queens and such) and, because we have 'The Fables' category, the rest could be viewed as supporting characters to the ones who make sense being here. That doesn't mean that every public domain character automatically fits the site, though (and I'm not just referring to Olive Oyl... Benjamin Button has absolutely nothing to do with heroics or villainy). I know the "jist" behind the Swiss Family Robinson but, am in no way a scholar of their history, and can't really think of how they relate to heroics and/or villainy. You do a good job with the pages you create (thanks for that, really) so I would never take them down (and, even if I did, I'm not an admin - I'm just the guy who's here everyday) but, should someone else ever question them being here (and someone will at some point), you would need to have reasons for them or they could get taken down permanently.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *Oh! And we do have a page for this Simba already unless you're thinking of a different one.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) First off, thank you for the praise. It’s good to know my contributions are appreciated. My impression from looking at many pages of this site is that the great majority of the characters, if not true superheroes, fit into one of the two categories, either being super without necessarily being heroic (or villainous) (e.g., supernatural characters from fantasy stories), or being heroic (or villainous) without necessarily being super (e.g., action, adventure and western heroes, particularly from popular periodical fiction like comic books, pulp magazines, dime novels and story papers). The oldest characters on this site embody that distinction, falling rather clearly into only one of the categories, divided into fairy tale/folkloric characters on the one hand, and adventure/western heroes or spies/detectives on the other. So it indeed sounds a tad hypocritical to question characters from fairy tale settings when PDSH is positively littered with them, as well as with nursery rhyme characters like Mother Hubbard and Simple Simon that do not even have supernatural or fantastic elements to them (beyond Hubbard’s dog qualifying as a “funny animal”). Also, many of the fairy tale characters I have added or want to add are non‐folkloric and have known creators, and first appeared in periodical fiction, which I imagined would give them a bit of a push, but even the folkloric ones get a visit to Wikipedia and Comic Vine from me to check what exploits these characters may have had in other, particularly super‐heroic, fiction (like the aforementioned Fables category). My justification for Benjamin Button and Gregor Samsa, for example, is that they are undoubtedly supernatural characters from public‐domain fantasy stories, unheroic though they may be, and that their tremendous popularity might prevent current creators from realizing that the characters are available for use. The inclusion of Robinson Crusoe and characters from The Tempest on this site suggests that other Robinsonade characters, like the Swiss Family Robinson, are sufficiently heroic to qualify, not to mention the fact that they were the inspiration for the Space Family Robinson and Lost in Space series. So these are my rationales given my understanding of the characters included on this site; let me know if my interpretation is wildly off the mark. And the character Simba that I hope to add when I finish reading the novel is quite a different one from the Fiction House character. I guess we would need a disambiguation page with the characters’ getting article names of “Simba (Fiction House)” and “Simba (Sampson Low),” or “Simba (1940)” and “Simba (1873),” or “Simba (lion)” and “Simba (human).” ElyaqimNYC (talk) 11:35, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *Yep! I agree with all that (and sorry it took so long to respond). If it ever came to a vote (which hasn't happened in a really long time), I'd side with you on all of them except Olive Oyl (but I would/will never start a discussion to get rid of her, just if someone else did). I did actually try (unsuccessfully but... whatevs) to get all the PD Funnies characters moved over here (there are only 43 of them) and just add them all to the Humor Characters category but... that got shot down pretty fast. Lol. Maybe someday.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:57, January 17, 2016 (UTC) By the way, this is the Simba I mean—very heroic. ElyaqimNYC (talk) 12:03, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Completely by accident, I just stumbled upon this 7 year old conversation I'd never seen before (guess this old dog can learn new tricks) so I guess Swiss Family et al are fine and dandy here after all! Like I said, though, someone will eventually say something about characters like that being here (I know exactly who it will be and I know how they interact with others so expect a mess...) but, whichever one of us responds to him first, we now have a conversation that proves they're A-OK being here (and that usually makes him go away for another few months). Cheers!Cebr1979 (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for alerting me to that conversation. It has firm statements by both an administrator and a founder in strong support of literary characters that are not necessarily superheroes. ElyaqimNYC (talk) 23:23, January 17, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I had never noticed your response dated Dec. 19th before so I'll read it now.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I wish I could show you where but, I just don't remember. If you can find it, more power to ya but... it did happen. I agreed with your way and was "corrected."Cebr1979 (talk) 04:13, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Better late than never! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 05:35, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :“Horse Characters”? —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 05:00, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::No, his second paragraph about capitalising.Cebr1979 (talk) 05:03, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Sweeney Todd would make a good addition to your list (if you're taking suggestions, that is)!Cebr1979 (talk) 21:08, April 8, 2016 (UTC) : You’re right that he absolutely would. I haven’t always been consistent with this “rule” but I have grouped most of the characters on the list by creator, usually avoiding creators who have other characters on the wiki. Sweeney Todd was created by the same authors, James Malcolm Rymer and Thomas Peckett Prest, who created Varney the Vampire, so I wound up neglecting them. ElyaqimNYC (talk) 09:41, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Personal interests This happens, when new people have a particular interest in something (which source countries clearly interest you), they tend to place their interests where they would like them to be written (for a variety of reasons, sometimes they just want to make sure people know that they know about it... that's the most common) but, if you state something that doesn't need to be stated, people will start thinking it needs to be stated and wondering why. When they find out it didn't need to be mentioned, it becomes "fluff" that takes away credibility. It's sort of like when you mentioned the powers that one character didn't have or who you feel Olive Oyl could be paired up with in new storylines... that's all trivial and none of it serves any purpose. Saying Captain Blood is not PD in its source country is trivial and doesn't serve any purpose. It's just extra words for the sake of saying extra words.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:37, February 7, 2016 (UTC) *To paraphrase one of the users of this wiki, your argument is so nonsensical that it gave me a tumor I needed to have surgically removed. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 21:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ALL CAPS Thank you! I thought that too but, thought maybe I'd "corrected" enough so decided to let that go. Def support your change, though! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 14:49, March 8, 2016 (UTC) No Admins Hi! As you know, our admins are all AWOL. Now... as you also know... I seem to be the head honcho (at least I act like it anyways...) BUT: (Regardless of being here the longest...) I have no right to that title so... was thinking... what if we created a "council" (or whatever, for lack of a better term): A group of us who operated as an admin (even though we still wouldn't have the powers of one but, at least we could start to work together instead of the way it is)? We could talk and hold votes and etc, etc... What are your thoughts on that? To keep everyone conversing together, please respond here.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:39, March 8, 2016 (UTC) By the way, thank you for alerting me to the conversation and valuing my input therein. Though we strongly disagree with one another at times, including on some points I consider to be crucial, I feel you do a great job keeping an eye on things and corralling much of the nonsense. �� —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 16:22, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Much appreciated. Christiandash (talk) 00:10, June 14, 2016 (UTC)Christiandash Dwarfs/Dwarves You can change it back if you want, I just didn't know that. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 06:35, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for always going above and beyond when checking the PD-status of these characters (even if the "beyond" part does drive me nuts sometimes - hahahaha)!Cebr1979 (talk) 09:34, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :You’re very welcome. The public domain (and the larger arena of free and open content) is very important to me. And don’t worry; I’ll be returning to driving you nuts fairly soon. �� —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 11:49, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::You already have! AHHH!!! Double spaces! WHYWHYWHY??? LolCebr1979 (talk) 11:54, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :::��    —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 12:26, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Lol ;-) Cebr1979 (talk) 12:41, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Fairy Tales Category Would filling this category interest you? If not, no prob at all, I'm just checking as I know that's an interest of yours. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 23:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :I totally understand if you don't have time given everything else you do around here! If so, would you be okay with me offering it to LogiTeeka? He's getting really good at categorising and definitely has an interest in it! I just didn't wanna bypass you.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:42, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :You’re right; I don’t think I’d be able to make time for it given the other tasks I’m undertaking, not to mention the project I’ve been putting on the back burner, so feel free to delegate to others. �� —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 04:14, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Cinderella Would you mind taking a look at the Origin section of this page please? I don't like the way I originally wrote it. As it is now, "As with all folk tales, varying versions of the story exist however, the two most famous were written by Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm..." makes it sound like Charles Perrault sat down with the Brothers Grimm and the three of them wrote the two different versions together, rather than Perrault writing one and the Grimm Bros the other. Thanks in advance if you have the time! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 02:20, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :That folklorist conference is an amusing image. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 11:55, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Lol.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:47, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Images you may like : : Cebr1979 (talk) 23:59, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Could you please tell me how to edit an infobox? I need to enter the name of Ramon Laredo's creater, Monte Katterjohn, to the box under the "Created by" section, Thanks Glammazon (talk) 02:10, October 7, 2016 (UTC) s'/'s "There's one reindeer over there!" OR "Look at all the reindeer over there!" Yep! You win. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 09:31, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Yes, Deer. �� —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 09:36, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Lol (and, yes, I know you spelt "dear" wrong on purpose as a pun)!Cebr1979 (talk) 09:40, January 3, 2017 (UTC)